Keitaro Urashima: The Experiment
by Suspense Master
Summary: Alternate Universe. Keitaro, a psi-powered human experiment was freed from everything and tries to find living in the world. Chapter two revised!
1. Prologue: Child

A little boy walked towards the large office. This was where he was at from the time of the accident, when his aunt took him in, a facility on the outskirts of Tokyo, away from the public. For Keitaro's aunt, Yoshiko Urashima, she was a woman of great genius, having graduated from Tokyo University with a degree in M.D. as well as in Bioengineering, Biochemistry and Biogenetics; she experimented on Keitaro when after the accident.

Yoshiko gave Keitaro exceptional powers when she had experimented on him, powers that no normal human would ever dream of. Yoshiko did not care about the acts of a human's limits; she wanted to go beyond that see what he could do. Other test subjects of hers failed to meet her expectations and she would throw the dead bodies out to the side, seeing as they couldn't handle the strain of her experiments.

The boy walked into the office, going towards a desk with a woman with long, raven-black hair and black sunglasses. Yoshiko looked at the small child, gazing at him when she first took him in. "It's time for your training, Keitaro," she spoke with ice, "and I expect exceptional results."

"But Yoshiko, I did good last time."

"That is no excuse, child. Give more until you pass out."

"Yes, Yoshiko."

With the special helmet still on and the shackles on his wrists and feet, she escorted him out of her office and through the hallways of the facility, reaching a blast door. Going up to a key panel, she punched in a few numbers, making the doors open up. Inside, the room was gigantic with hundreds of lights and a ceiling big enough to fit giant robots inside. Yoshiko left him alone, the door closing on her way out.

Inside, the control station from the skybox, she, as well as a few assistants, monitored Keitaros' mental abilities. "Initiate phase one training procedure," said Yoshiko.

"Yes, ma'am," said one of her workers.

And thus, the robots came into the room. Four towering mechs readied their weapons, while Keitaro stood and waited for their attacks. One of them fired its missiles at him, but he held out his hand, halting the missile and bounced it back at him, hitting his arm off as another mech came at Keitaro with its spinning blades ready to cut him but he vanished and reappeared on top of another robot.

The robot found its target and swung its spinning weapon at him but Keitaro somersaulted off it and shot fire from his hands, the blade turned red then exploded and another was aimed at its head, which Keitaro took off.

In the skybox, Yoshiko watched her nephew battle with the mechanized machines. One of the assistants monitoring Keitaros' abilities said, "Yoshiko, his powers are going critical. He's putting too much, he'll pass out."

"Up the training procedure to level five," she said.

"But he can't last at level five with his current condition."

"Just do it."

Nodding his head to her, the woman typed in on the computer and a more intense training began. After it, Keitaro collapsed to the floor, mentally worn out. Yoshiko walked out of the skybox and into the training room; her and few soldiers looked down at his comatose figure. "Take him to the infirmary then put him in his cell once he is healed."

"Hai," the two men said and carried the man on a stretcher. In the room, Yoshiko looked at the destroyed robots of her nephew. This power he had showed today was exhilarating, something that she had expected from him, but was still disappointed that he could not handle his training at a higher level. "No matter... another time," she said to herself and walked out of the training room.

She went through the halls, going to the infirmary to check on her nephew. Inside, she stuck wires to his head, examining his mental capacity. The experiments were becoming successful little by little. 'Amazing,' she thought to herself, 'his physical potential has brought out so much, but with him passing out, it's only a temporary setback... he just needs more.'

While she was examining Keitaro, a tech was yelling at Keitaro about his training. The poor boy was scared, placing his hands over his ears, but then the man stopped. The man began to scream, seeing the disturbing and terrifying images in his head; Keitaro attacked him by accident. Yoshiko saw this and rushed over to stop him but before she could, the tech ran out of the room, still screaming.

"Stay here," she told her nephew.

He nodded as she left, going to see the man. She asked him what had happened and he said that Keitaro had mentally attacked his mind because he was yelling at him; the woman frowned. "Seems like he doesn't like you, and I don't either," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're done. I no longer need you."

"You can't do this to me! Blame him... he's the one who did this, not me!"

"I have made my choice," she said.

He growled at her and turned his back, not knowing that she had pulled out an empty syringe and filled it with air then covered his mouth with her hand and slammed the needle into his neck, injecting the air. His hand fell limp as she dropped his body to the ground. "Consider yourself permanently gone," she smirked coldly and walked away, leaving the body to rot. After Keitaro was healed, he was put back in his cell, where he just sat as time went by.

At some point, Haruka Urashima, Keitaro's other aunt, came by. He was happy because she visited when she had the time, which was a promise.

She came and was greeted by Yoshiko. The two women exchanged talk and Haruka asked her to see Keitaro. "Wait here... I'll go get him," said Yoshiko. As she left, Haruka's head turned and studied the facility, looking around at the place. "Seems like she's out done herself," Haruka said, "hope she doesn't mind I take a look around."

Getting up from her seat, she explored the rest of the facility, seeing the machines and soldiers around the place. It was a great place, but that's when she saw a room that was in one of the hallways. It read 'Yoshiko's study'. Looking around, she saw no guards or scientists; she went inside and decided to look, silently closing the door when she was in.

Inside the room, she switched on the lights and looked around, seeing various tapes, papers, cassettes and computer diskettes neatly organized on her desk. Going up to the seat, she sat herself down on the chair and popped one of the VCR tapes into the machine, pressing play.

From there, she saw the whole truth about what Yoshiko was doing to people, mostly Keitaro. She put him in Sensory Deprivation Tanks, gave him needles, taking him through extreme training on his powers... everything. Haruka was appalled by what she had seen that Yoshiko used her nephew like a test tube!

After doing more studying on Yoshiko, she put things back and quietly made her way out of the study and back to the waiting area. A stern look was on her face as she reached for her cell phone, dialing Hina Urashima, and she told the elderly woman everything that she had saw on the tape.

Hanging up, she put her cell back and went back to the waiting area with that stern look still on her face. When she saw Yoshiko look at her, she said. "I saw everything."

Yoshiko eyes hardened to stone. "What I did to him is none of your business. In fact, you should be thankful he has these powers."

"But using him as a lab rat is disgusting! What kind of a person are you to do this to a small boy?"

"I am an intelligent person, Haruka." Yoshiko said, putting her arms around Keitaro and looked down at him. "He was a special one, one that could handle my experiments, unlike those other pathetic people."

Haruka then took him from her. "You're a monster," was the last words she said before she left the facility, never taking him there ever again.

* * *

_**Black Waltz**__**: Another one for you, but this is just a prologue chapter, I will make better chapters hopefully in the future. This story was an inspiration from my videogame Psi-Ops: the Mindgate Conspiracy and I have been doing research on psi powers as well. Hope this turns into quite a hit. I hope to write more soon, so stop asking me when I'll update.**_


	2. Chapter I

Days melted into years, and Keitaro Urashima, the small psi-powered boy, grew up while in the institution he was staying at, mastering all his powers. He was given great care, better than what his aunt Yoshiko gave to him; he was given permission to go outside, talk to other people, and basically does whatever he wanted while he stayed there.

One day, while watching TV in the den of the building, he was visited by his aunt Haruka, who had something to tell him.

"Hi, Keitaro... you been doing okay?"

"I've been fine, Aunt Haruka."

She smiled at him and told him that his grandmother, Hina Urashima, had a message for him. She told him to come to the Hinata Apartments building. Keitaro paused, feeling his memory come back to when he was a child. He hardly remembered that place, playing there only once with his sister before he was taken away by Yoshiko and used as a lab rat. "Keitaro?" his aunt said to him, making sure he was okay.

"Yeah... yeah, I'll go see her," he said.

Haruka nodded and the two continued to talk, and then it was time for her to go. She had told Keitaro's caretaker about what she told him and the woman nodded, granting him permission to go back to Hinata Apartments. Hours later, he was dressed and his caretaker, Mayako Yuri, told him she would meet up with him in an hour. Keitaro got into the car and was escorted to the old building of his once-lived childhood.

* * *

On the street, the car came to a halt and he got out, as the car drove away while he walked up the stone steps to the building. Inside, he found it quiet and empty. "That's funny," he said to himself, "Grandma said she would be here." Walking around the place, he found it just the same as it was when he was a little boy, how he and his sister Kanako used to play in. He heard noises at the door he was passing; he looked at it and thought who else would be here. Instead of having to open the door, he left his body and went through the door, seeing a group of girls inside of the hot spring.

Going out of Remote Viewing, he walked away from the door and went into the common room, but not before he was met with a raven-haired girl in a hamaka with a katanna. "Vile male, what business do you have here?" she roared at him, unsheathing her blade and pointing it at him. She thought he would have been scared, but he just tilted his head.

"I'm sorry... I was told that Grandma Hina was going to meet me here," he said calmly.

"You expect me to believe that? Hina Urahsima left and has made the Inn into a dormitory for girls!"

That sparked a thought into his head. Since when did his grandmother change the inn to a girl's dormitory? "Whoa, wait a minute..." he said, but it didn't work as she charged at him; he held out his hands to stop her but by accident, he knocked her back with a telekinetic blast from his powers, slamming her arm against the wall, a crack audible as well as her scream.

"Oh, my," he said and went over to the raven-haired girl. "Are you okay?"

Clutching her injured arm, she squinted at Keitaro, hissing in pain, "What... what kind of being are you?"

"Sorry, that was on accident."

Then more company came in when they heard the scream. The blond-haired girl looked and saw the raven-haired one on the ground, clutching her hurt arm. "You pervert, what did you do to Motoko?" shouted the blond-haired girl, going up to him.

Keitaro held out his hand and was going to speak, but, again, by accident, he set her hands ablaze. The girl screamed and ran out the way to the hot spring, dunking her fiery hands into the water, extinguishing the flames. The girl heard footsteps and his voice say "Are you okay?"

She jumped back in fright and scooted away. Moments later, Haruka came into the building, after hearing the screams all the way down the steps and into her teahouse. Going inside, she saw both girls' injuries and sighed, shaking her head. "It wasn't my fault, Aunt Haruka," her nephew said, "I attacked them by accident."

"I know, Keitaro," she smiled.

Naru, whose hands were wrapped in gauze, thanks to Shinobu, who had a first aid kit said, "What kind of freak is that man?"

The word 'freak' made Haruka snap on the inside as she severed her lit cigarette in half with her teeth and looked at Naru with bloodshot eyes, her hate-filled gaze piercing Narus', who shuddered at the look she was given. Opening her mouth to apologize died in her throat as she was hoisted up out of her seat and slammed hard against the wall. "Listen here, you stupid brat," she spoke with ice, "just because my nephew has psionic powers doesn't give you the right to quickly judge him for being a freak. Are you too stupid to use that head of yours, or do I have to knock some sense into that thick skull because I can do that?"

Wow. . . after that, Naru shut up and shook her head; Haruka threw her to the floor as the girl scurried back to her seat and tried to set herself straight, but it wasn't easy with the teashop owner's stone gaze frozen on hers. Haruka inhaled and then exhaled, "Now then, before I was _rudely interrupted_," she said, glancing at Naru for a second, "Keitaro isn't like any normal person. He was experimented on at the age of ten by his other aunt, Yoshiko Urashima... from what I had discovered what she had been doing to him, I'll never forget it."

She told them all about what she had saw on the tapes as well as the other material she had found in Yoshikos' study. When she had finished, all the girls were appalled by this, to know that a normal human like Keitaro was put through this kind of torture and torment at a very young and docile age. "Haruka-san, I find all this kind of hard to believe," Kitsune said.

Haruka raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, really?" she said, and then looked at a small vase in front of her nephew. "Keitaro," she said, "I want you to pick up the vase without using your hands and give it to me." He nodded and held out his hand and without concentrating hard, and with the girls watching in shock, the vase was being lifted off the table! Gently he lifted it up high and then moved it over to his aunt, who caught it in her grasp. Gazing at the girls, she studied their shocked and unreadable expressions on their faces. Haruka smirked and put vase back on the table, "Is that enough proof, girls, or do you need more?"

Breaking out of their state of shock after witnessing an unbelievable demonstration that had been transpired before their very eyes, they shook their heads. It's not often that somebody can just lift a vase off of a table with telekinesis, but this was Haruka's nephew after all. "Now then," she spoke, "since Grandma Hina told him to come here, and because she knows of his powers, we both agree that he would stay here and get..." she trailed off as both Naru and Motoko protested against a man staying in a dormitory for girls, saying that he might do something perverted with those 'freak show' powers of his, as Naru put it, but Haruka told them that they could either let him stay, or they be thrown out on the street like yesterday's garbage. . . their choice.

"Um... Haruka-san," Shinobu's timid voice spoke, "I don't mind if Keitaro stays here. He's a really nice guy."

"Thank you, Shinobu. I'm glad you agreed he could stay, unlike _some people_," she said, giving Naru and Motoko the Mal de ojo, who shrank at the sight of it. They took both injured girls to the hospital, but they didn't want to tell the doctor the real truth because then he would think they were off their nut, so they just made up a story. The doctors then scraped away the burnt skin from Naru's hands in order to prevent infection and had to perform a skin graft on them, it was the only think they could do.

As for Motoko, she was X-rayed for her arm, seeing as Keitaro knocked her hard against the wall to cause the bone to break, so they gave her some painkillers and put her arm in a cast, saying to take it easy for about a week or two. After that, they drove back to Hinata House. Inside, Keitaro decided to talk to his aunt, in private.

'_Aunt Haruka?'_ He said to her telepathically.

'_Yes?'_

'_Do you love me?'_

She was shocked as to why he would ask a question like that. Stunned for a moment, she answered, _'Of course I do! Why would you say that?'_

'_Because I'm different.'_

'_Listen, Keitaro... Just because you have psionic powers doesn't make you a different person. You are still a human no matter what, and I will always love you, Kei.'_

'_You mean it?'_

'_I mean it... with all my heart, Kei.'_

He smiled and nodded to himself; Motoko and Naru looked at him, like he was having a perverted daydream of his. The vehicle stopped and they all got out of the car. "Shinobu go with Keitaro, he'll help you with food," said Haruka.

"Absolutely not, Haruka-san! We don't know what your nephew is capable of with those powers of his!" Motoko yelled, "He might do something perverted to her and—" she was cut off with Haruka grappled her injured arm and began to squeeze it; Motoko yelped in pain as tears began to form.

Haruka leaned down to Motokos' ear, "Do you want go back to the hospital and be put in the ICU for two weeks?"

Motoko shook her. "Then straighten up and be good or I'll make your arm into a pretzel," the older Urashima woman hissed and let go of her arm, turning on to Naru. "The same goes for you, barbeque hands." Keitaro then told Shinobu to hold onto his arm, which she nervously did, and they both disappeared in a flash of light. Inside the buildings' kitchen, Shinobu was a little uneasy at first, but then composed herself. "Like it?" asked Keitaro.

"It felt like time travel."

"Well you get used to it," he smiled; she smiled back. And now, they prepared cooking while Keitaro helped her by getting the things from shelves and other places, levitating them onto them to where she had wanted them and thus, the two began to get dinner. "Um, thank you for helping me," she blushed.

"Sure, it's always a pleasure to help people."

Shinobu cooked the food while Keitaro set the table ready for the others to arrive. The food was done; she put it out onto the plates and left, and then came back with the girls. Seating themselves, they all began to eat, but even though it was quiet in the room... it wasn't quite inside Keitaro's head. Empathy, one of his psionic abilities, and he could sense the strong emotions from two girls...

'_Vile male, what business does he have here?'_

'_That pervert doesn't belong here... that freak needs to go back where he came from!'_

Naru and Motoko's negative thoughts couldn't be blocked by Keitaro, no matter how hard he tried. Other soft, docile emotions can be, but not heavy, large ones. He rose out of his seat and said to them, "Please excuse me... I don't feel so well."

Keitaro got up from his seat, pushed his chair in and left with his food untouched. He trekked towards the door and went outside while Shinobu watched him go. She looked at the girls, "What did you girls say to him?"

"Nothing," Naru said, but Shinobu didn't believe it. "What, it's the truth."

The petite cook shook her head, not buying a word she said. She knew that Naru and Motoko were thinking bad things about him, and that's what made him leave the table. Leaving the rest of the group alone, she checked on Keitaro, who was sitting at the steps. "Um, are you okay, Keitaro?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry if I left, but I can't block out strong negative emotions from other people like Naru and Motoko, even if I have mastered my powers."

She nodded, understanding what he was saying. He went back inside while she just watched him go, she wanted to say something to him, but didn't know how to say it... it's as if her voice just suddenly vanished from her throat. Inside, he went back to the kitchen and sat down and ate his food, ignoring Naru and Motokos' glares they gave him, even the lustful stare that the Mitsune Konno, aka, Kitsune, was giving him.

After eating, Shinobu came up to him and asked him if he'd like her to show him around, he said yes and the two walked off, leaving the others alone. About an hour or two later, Keitaro was in the living area of the building while Kitsune was watching, a lustful glint in her eye and a sinister smile grazing her lips; she walked towards Keitaro with that smile still on her face, but her thoughts spoke for her.

'_I wonder what kind of cash this stud has got on him... I'll find out._

But unknown to her, Keitaro heard her thoughts before she could even speak. "Get away from me," he said coldly to her. She stopped in her tracks and looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I know what you were planning to do... you were planning on taking money from me and then do whatever you wanted to do with it."

The slits that were her eyes flew open in surprise. "N... No, that wasn't what I was going to do, I swear."

"Right," Keitaro sarcastically said. "I wonder what kind of cash this stud has on him... I'll find out."

Kitsune just stood there in shock... this was the first time that she was ever outfoxed by somebody, but this somebody was no ordinary human being. "Listen, um, I'm sorry," she said, shuffling her feet.

"Save it... now get out of my sight before I throw you out."

Remembering about the vase earlier and what he had done to Naru and Motoko, she quickly fled like a scared chicken, realizing that he could throw her across the room with his telekinesis. Later on that day, Keitaro was moving about in the building, looking at it... he touched the wall, feeling his powers interact with the building, having flashbacks of him being inside it with his sister when she and him were little kids. He withdrew his hand; he stared at the spot but shook his head... he didn't want to remember it again.

Still going, he passed Su's room, and just like that, she came out with an army of miniature tanks, and a control in her hand. "Hi, Keitaro, want to play?"

"Sure, Koalla," he said, not really knowing what was going to happen.

With that, Su pointed her toy tank torrents aimed at Keitaro and Su pressed the button on her controller, making them all shot at him in a barrage of explosives. When the smoke cleared, Su was shocked to find her target completely unharmed! "Wha... but how?" she gasped.

"You really should watch it," he said, as he had made a barrier to protect himself. "Hey, I know... let's see if you like you men turning on you." Koalla then felt herself having no control of her body; Keitaro was in control... of herself! Pretending to be a general, he said in a commanding voice, "Men... ready!"

Koalla's arm made the tanks line up. "Aim!" he shouted, and the torrents all turned and found their target, which was Su. "Fire!" he said, as her hand pressed the button and he got her out of his control. "What?" was the only thing she could say when the tanks all fired at her, making Keitaro get the last laugh? When the tanks were done, Su looked at him; he just smiled.

"Hurts to have your inventions turn on you, doesn't it?"

She just stared, mouth hung agape. "Close your mouth, it's rude you know," he chuckled and walked out of her room. Hours later, Su told the others of the news, even Haruka, who just found it amusing. "I warned you girls to not mess with him."

"Haruka, it's not funny!" Koalla whined. "I had no control of myself!"

"Oh, that... that's another one of his powers, its mind control."

"Meaning that he can control other people and make them do what he wants?" asked Naru.

Haruka nodded. "Mm-hm, but don't worry, he doesn't use it that often, only when he needs to. Oh, that reminds me... something came for Keitaro. Let me call him." Using her mind, she called for her nephew, which he teleported into the room. "Yes, Haruka?"

"This came for you from Granny; you might want to read it."

He took the paper and read over it, smiling to himself. The girls wondered what was on it that made him grin like that. "I see, well, she wants the best," he said.

"I think so, too."

Naru snatched the paper from his hand and the girls read over it... the next thing you know, there was a scream from only two girls so big, so loud, it would make earthquakes envious.

* * *

_BlackWaltz_: There you go revised to ready for your reading eyes. Oh, and I'm sorry to say that I'll be starting college soon, so when I do, you'll expecting me to update a lot slower... SO BE PATIENT!!

Please review ;)


End file.
